Passionate Payback
by YukinaTakanashi
Summary: Almost every Toji has been gossiping about how Hiyori wore a maid outfit for Kanami, and it's starting to get on the Heijou Toji's nerves. But during a date with her girlfriend, Hiyori just might end up giving Kanami some well-deserved payback... (This is a sequel for my fanfic: Maid To Serve). Pairing: Kanami X Hiyori


**A/N: Okay, some of my readers messaged me requesting for another Kanami X Hiyori one-shot. So, here it is. FYI, this is a sequel/continuation of "Maid To Serve".**

 **Warning: this fanfic contains yuri and a short lemon. Don't like? Don't read.**

* * *

 **Passionate Payback**

At the Heijou Institute, it seemed like a surprisingly peaceful day. In the past week, aradama activity decreased considerably near the Nara prefecture school, allowing most of the Heijou Tojis to have a well-deserved break from fighting. This, of course, was the time they liked best—the time when they could enjoy doing the things normal young girls would do. Naturally, that meant doing a great deal of hanging out with friends, along with the exchanging of several secrets. However, despite the liveliness in the school corridors, a certain raven-haired girl had anything but a high-spirited mind.

Clutching her textbooks tighter to her chest, Hiyori strode down the hallways, trying her best to avoid eye-contact with anyone. A sullen scowl was etched onto her face, as she heard the giggles and titters behind her. Ignorance to the girls around her was something Hiyori found she could not achieve, due to the whispers torturing her ears.

"Hey, hey! Did you hear? Apparently, Juujou-senpai wore a maid outfit last week!" Hiyori heard.

"Juujou-san? No way! Really? How did you find out?"

"Apparently, Mashiko-san went to Etou-san's place to return something to her, saw them through a window, and took this picture!"

"Oh my gosh! Cute!"

Hiyori had never looked quite so furious as she did when she heard those words. Increasing her pace, she eventually made it to the safety of her dorm room and locked the door.

' _Next time I see that damn pink-haired brat, I'll rip her head off!'_ she angrily thought.

The ebony-haired Toji opened her phone, praying that everyone on social media found something more interesting to look at and fawn over. But still, there it was: a photo of herself, wearing a frilly maid outfit that showed so much pale skin—and feeding her girlfriend, Etou Kanami. It took Hiyori all of her willpower to not throw her phone out the window. Never before had she received such a humiliating slap in the face, feeling that Kanami, Kaoru, and her schoolmates were equally to blame. Her dignity and stoic image—gone forever. Just as Hiyori was indignantly ruminating over this, her phone rang.

' _Speak of the devil,'_ Hiyori thought, once she saw Kanami's name on the screen.

* * *

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't punch you right now," Hiyori growled, stomping towards Kanami. "Forget Kaoru! Practically every Toji in Japan is now laughing over what you made me do last week!"

The brown-haired Toji nervously laughed, before taking Hiyori's ice-cold hand. Her eyes shone as she smiled at the raven-haired beauty.

"Because we're on a date and we should enjoy ourselves," Kanami replied. "Come on!"

Hiyori let out an exasperated sigh, allowing herself to be guided by Kanami through the main doors of the theatre. She supposed the punch could wait. It was uncommon for the two of them to enjoy free time together like this on a frequent basis. Each girl had her own load of schoolwork, along with Toji duties. And they could hardly ever be certain that Director Maniwa would not send one of them on a special mission—which in some cases, separated them away from each other for weeks.

Hiyori forced herself to just push back her thoughts of anger, and enjoy the warm feeling of Kanami's hand in her own. She didn't want to waste these precious moments.

"What kind of movie should we watch?" Kanami asked. "Oh! How 'bout that one?"

Hiyori's line of sight followed to where her bubbly girlfriend was pointing. A slight chuckle escaped her mouth once she saw the poster, which showed a picture of two women wielding katanas. Figures.

"Looks good to me," Hiyori replied.

Surprisingly, there were only two people in the theatre, giving the Toji couple plenty of options on where to sit. However, Kanami and Hiyori were in for a surprise once they saw who the other two were.

"Hey, isn't that Shidou-san and Konohana-san?" Kanami whispered.

Maki was casually drinking a soda, her arm wrapped around behind Suzuka. Neither of the two Elite Guards noticed their observers, but no way in Hell was Hiyori going to risk being seen by them. She already had enough people gossiping about her relationship with Kanami.

"Just choose a seat," Hiyori grumbled to her girlfriend.

Kanami opted for the two of them to sit in the back—not just because she thought it would be more intimate, but for the chance and privacy of also snatching Hiyori's peppermint-flavored lips in the dark. The Minoseki Toji cast a sideways glance at Hiyori, slowly looking over her girlfriend's attire. For a girl with hardly any chest, Hiyori's white dress was about as flattering as one could get. Still, the fact that it was knee-length made Kanami smirk. Just about the right amount of pale leg showing; secretly, she wished it was more. Those were the Minoseki Toji's thoughts before the lights dimmed, plunging them into darkness.

The movie moved at a slow pace at first. Plenty of scenes that included kenjutsu and other forms of fighting—that certainly kept Kanami happy. Throughout the movie, the Minoseki Toji would whisper excitedly about the different swordsmanship styles she'd observe. It was exactly what Hiyori expected Kanami to be into. What she did not expect was the hot steamy kiss that the two leading women shared.

Heat made its way up Hiyori's cheeks, as the kiss continued. Surely, they were going to break apart now, weren't they?! However, the kiss carried on, escalating as the camera focused on the two actresses' tongues wrapping around each other. Sweat started to slowly drip down Hiyori's neck. She found she couldn't look away from the screen.

The Heijou Toji's nervousness and libido were only heightened, once she felt a jolt up her body. Something was trailing along her back, teasing the nerves in her spine. Slowly, Hiyori's burgundy eyes met Kanami's brown ones, which were twinkling with mischief. The Heijou Toji bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut once she felt her girlfriend's lips brush her ear.

Kanami's hot breath made Hiyori shudder, as she whispered, "Do you like what you see, Hiyori-chan?"

She couldn't help watching Hiyori's reaction with a satisfied expression, as she continued gliding her finger along Hiyori's backbone. The raven-haired beauty covered her mouth with her hand to keep the excited moan in her throat from escaping. Mischievously, Kanami took Hiyori's chin, before kissing her gently.

"Mmph! Mmmm..."

Hiyori clutched Kanami, bringing her closer, as they molded their lips together. Forgetting her initial fears, Hiyori delved her tongue into Kanami's mouth, eliciting a hungry moan from the girl. However, a gasp left her lips once Kanami responded in kind by bringing her hand underneath her dress. Heat rushed through her body as she felt her most sensitive area, being stroked by Kanami's clever fingers. She could feel her wet arousal starting to seep past her thighs. Hiyori's eyes shot open and she glared, grabbing Kanami's wrist tightly.

"I still haven't forgiven you for what happened last week," Hiyori whispered, before darkly adding, "so, this time you're the one who's going to pay."

"H-Hiyori-chan?" Kanami nervously said.

The sounds coming from the movie seemed like only a background noise, as the two girls stared intently into each other's eyes. Wordlessly, Hiyori started caressing Kanami's leg, making the Minoseki Toji's breaths quicken with excitement. To distract her, Hiyori locked their lips together again, allowing herself to enjoy Kanami's taste.

"Mmm...hah...hah...Hiyori-chan..." Kanami panted. "H-Hiyori-chan, wait! Shidou-san and Konohana-san are right there..."

Hiyori whispered in her ear, "Then, you'd better keep your voice down, shouldn't you?"

Kanami whimpered, once she felt Hiyori's fingers lightly press against her most sensitive area, her panties being the only barrier between them. Although she fingered Hiyori before, never had she thought it would also feel so good to be touched as well. Hiyori's strokes were so intense and masterful. Kanami's body shook, once she felt the cold fingers move past her panties and then—

"Mmmmm!" Kanami moaned. "Ah! A-Ah!"

Hiyori quickly connected their lips together again to muffle Kanami's moans. Frightened, she turned to where Maki and Suzuka were sitting, but thankfully, they hadn't heard anything.

With a sly smirk, not unlike Kanami's, Hiyori murmured in her girlfriend's ear, "Let's continue this after the movie, shall we?"

* * *

The ladies' washroom was empty, when Kanami and Hiyori entered the disability stall together. Kanami's cheeks were burning, as Hiyori pressed her up against the door. Despite what she said earlier, Hiyori couldn't help feeling slightly uncertain and nervous about what she was about to do.

Tentatively, she said, "Tell me if it's uncomfortable and I'll stop."

Kanami could only nod her head shyly, giving Hiyori her silent permission and trust. Experimentally, the Heijou Toji unbuttoned Kanami's shirt so that her pink bra was in full view. Her cheeks flushed, as she took in how perfectly shaped Kanami's breasts were. Of course, Ellen and Mai's were enviable, but Hiyori found that she preferred her girlfriend's more. Kanami's breath hitched and she violently shivered, once Hiyori undid her bra and latched her lips onto her left nipple.

"Haah! Uhnnnnnnn..."

Kanami panted, pulling Hiyori closer to her. Desire to feel Hiyori skin-to-skin consumed her, as she pulled the straps of Hiyori's dress past her shoulders. The heat from their bodies made sweat begin to drip down their backs, as Hiyori continued to please Kanami's breasts.

"H-Hiyori...chan..." Kanami panted. "I...haaaah...need you...down there..."

And with those words, she guided Hiyori's hand to her most sacred place. A hungry look was on her face, silently pleading for the Heijou Toji to give her what she desired. Hiyori gulped once she felt Kanami's wet arousal through the damp fabric of her panties. She took a deep breath, before fully undressing the Minoseki Toji, who did the same for her. Now both fully naked, Hiyori pressed Kanami further against the bathroom door, before inserting her fingers into her.

"Hyaah!" Kanami screamed.

"I-I'm sorry! Did it hurt?" Hiyori gasped.

Wincing slightly, while squeezing her eyes shut, Kanami waited a few moments to get used to the pain. She shook her head, smiling at Hiyori's concerned face, before kissing her gently.

"I'm fine. Continue," Kanami said.

More beads of sweat began to form on their bodies, as Hiyori continued thrusting her fingers into Kanami. The Minoseki Toji panted, allowing Hiyori to relish her shallow moans and cries. She clung to the Heijou Toji desperately, so as to have Hiyori's fingers in her more deeply. An eager need filled both of them, as time continued on.

"Hiyori-chan!" Kanami panted, once she felt Hiyori gently probe her pussy with her tongue. "W-Wait, t-that's...aaaaugh!"

 _'Hiyori-chan's tongue is inside me!'_

The thought made Kanami's stomach start to boil, once she felt Hiyori's tongue massage her inner walls. Dazed, Kanami tried to memorize every touch and stroke of the wet intrusion inside her. She wanted to remember every moment of this. The Minoseki Toji's whimpers and cries of pleasure started to grow louder, as she impatiently pushed Hiyori's head closer to her womanhood. Her back arched and her eyes burst open, once she felt Hiyori's tongue stroke a certain spot inside her.

"A-Aaahhh! H-Hiyori-chan!" Kanami screamed.

Hiyori retracted her tongue, once she felt Kanami convulse violently, releasing her love juices. The Heijou Toji licked her lips, looking up at her girlfriend with a satisfied expression. However, Kanami wasn't going to let Hiyori have all the fun. Yanking the Heijou Toji up on her feet, Kanami shoved her fingers into Hiyori's sex, forcing a shriek of pleasure up the raven-haired girl's throat.

"Let's do each other, Hiyori-chan..." Kanami panted.

"K-Kanami..."

Lustful moans filled the ladies' washroom, as the two Tojis continued to show their love through consummation. The sounds of flesh against flesh were heard, during the couple's indulgent time in their world of erotic pleasure. Eventually, both of them felt their inner walls tightening, as their peak points drew nearer.

"H-Hiyori-chan! I-I love you!"

"Kanami! Aaah!"

At last, the swells of their climax contracted against their fingers, as both girls screamed each other's names. Her head dizzy with lust, Kanami grabbed onto the first thing she could hold...which unfortunately was the stall door lock.

"Woah!"

Kanami fell back onto the cold floor, once the door swung open, with Hiyori landing on top of her. Their eyes widened with fear, once a click was heard and the washroom door opened. Maki and Suzuka's eyes almost started out of their heads at seeing the two naked girls on the floor, staring at them with the same shock. Trauma and fright were written on all four of their faces, as they continued stupidly staring at each other. Eventually, Hiyori did the number one thing most people would do in such situations.

A few seconds later, people in the theatre lobby jumped in surprise once the high-pitched scream of a girl came from the ladies' washroom.

* * *

Hiyori did not dare raise her head from her desk, once the bell rang, signaling the end of her history class. She couldn't face anyone. After that horrific event, the Heijou Toji didn't come out of her dorm room for two days, until President Gojou forced her out. The Heijou Institute president was upset at her to say the least over doing something so outrageous that could also potentially ruin the reputation of their school. And to make matters worse, Kaoru spent the past few days teasing her via text message over the incident.

"Hey, look! It's Juujou-san!" Hiyori heard someone snicker.

"What? The slut who fucked Etou-san?"

"Ha! Ha!"

Hiyori turned her head with a glare at the two students passing by her classroom. Just when she didn't attract enough attention already... Her phone buzzed and she grudgingly looked at the screen. What she was greeted with was a photo sent by Kaoru...of two birds mating together.

Hiyori growled, before typing back her response. Someday that pink-haired brat was going to regret having two thumbs.

* * *

 **A/N: And there we have it! I've received a request from a reader who wanted Kanami getting "it", so I came up with this. Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
